Technical Field
The invention relates to a pivoting mechanism and an electronic device, and more particularly to a pivoting mechanism capable of increasing torsion and an electronic device applying the pivoting mechanism.
Description of Related Art
Generally, two display modules are pivotally connected through a pivoting mechanism most of the time in a foldable electronic device, so that a user may enable the two display modules of the foldable electronic device to be unfolded or folded relative to each other through the pivoting mechanism, so as to work on the electronic device or store the electronic device away. Nevertheless, when the foldable electronic device is unfolded, the pivoting mechanism is exposed between the two display modules, so a gap evidently exists between the two modules, and that the user may not enjoy consecutive frames when viewing on the electronic device, and visual quality is also affected. From another perspective, assembly tolerance and a gap between parts may lead to insufficient friction generated between structures, and the two display modules may slide (i.e., an idle operation) after being unfolded at an angle, so that the user may not be able to enjoy satisfying hand feeling as a result.